memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Bellerophon/Eclipse Part 1/Chapter 2
The Bellerophon is at high warp to the Romulan Neutral Zone border Nelvana III to assistance the Romulans. Captain's log stardate 47235.6, the Bellerophon is on course for the Romulan Neutral Zone in response to a distress call from the Romulan Star Empire stating that their being invaded by the Cardassians, so Starfleet has ordered us to take a look at the situation and see what we can do about it I just hope we can do at least something about the situation or this could turn into a shooting war. In the Captain's ready room Captain Mitchell is looking at the padd on her new first officer when the doors chimed she puts the padd down and looks at the doors. Come Mitchell says as she looks at the doors. Commander Halliwell walks into the ready room holding a padd with sensor data on it. Commander what can I do for you? Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss hands her a padd. Lieutenant Torres's comments about the incident with Mr. Sampson Sarah says as she looks at him. No Captain, its sensor data says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She takes the padd. So, nothing from here to Nelvanna? Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Nothing, no ships or anything else says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She gets up from the chair holding the padd. Do you find that weird when the distress call coming from the sector Sarah says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, that's when I thought this was a Romulan trap says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. Maintain sensor scans as we approach the system and take us to yellow alert I don't want any surprises to pop up on us, Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Commander Halliwell. He nods at her. Typhuss leaves the ready room. (Main bridge, yellow alert) On the bridge the crew are at their stations as the ship is at yellow alert as Ensign Watson looks at the ops console and then reports her findings to Commander Halliwell. Commander I'm getting a clear reading now and able to pick up a more understandable distress call from the Romulan vessels at the Nelvanna system Ensign Watson says as she looks at her console then at Commander Halliwell. Commander Halliwell turns to Ensign Watson at her console and walks up the stairs to join her at the console. Do you want me to bring it up on the speakers Commander Ensign Watson says as she turns to Commander Halliwell. Yes Ensign Waston says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Watson. She goes to work on getting the transmission up on speakers, There was a crackle of static before a somewhat familiar voice came over the com. This is the Romulan warbird IRW Khazara we're under attack by four Cardassian Galor class cruisers and we're taking heavy damage shields are down, main power is offline, and we've lost our cloaking device requesting any and all assistance Commander Toreth says over the com. Then the signal cuts off as Commander Halliwell looks at Ensign Watson to figure out what happened to the distress call. That's all we were able to get from the signal before it when out Commander I'm sorry Ensign Watson says as she looks at him. You did your best Ensign says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Watson. She looks at him. Thank you sir, I wanna see if I can bring it on the main viewer and I'll filter out the static so we can understand what she's saying here it is sir bringing it up now Ensign Watson says as she brings the transmission up on the screen. This is the Romulan warbird IRW Khazara we're under attack by four Cardassian Galor class cruisers and we're taking heavy damage shields are down, main power is offline, and we've lost our cloaking device requesting any and all assistance Commander Toreth says on the main viewer without the static distortion. Lieutenant Commander Yar looks at the viewer then chimes in. It looked like they were in an intense battle with someone Tasha says as she looks at the main viewer. Commander Halliwell looks at her as he gets up from the XO chair and looks at the console read out. What do you make of it Commander? Commander Yar says as she looks at Commander Halliwell. Commander Halliwell looks at her. The Bellerophon drops out of warp and approaches the Romulan system as the ship flies pass the planet of Remus heading towards the homeworld of the Romulan Star Empire. One the bridge the crew are all at their stations as the red lights flash and the lights are dimmed, as Captain Mitchell is pacing about looking at the main viewer as it shows the world of the Romulan Star Empire being attacked by a Cardassian fleet as Commander Halliwell walks next to her looking at the viewer as well. Ensign what am I looking at Captain Mitchell says as she looks at the viewer then turns to Ensign Watson at the ops console as the young ensign looks at her console. I'm picking up a Romulan fleet engaged in combat with the Cardassian fleet, and it looks like the Romulan fleet isn't doing well beccause of the Cardassian fleet is consolidating their forces Ensign Watson says as she looks at her console then at Captain Mitchell and Commander Halliwell. Then Commander Halliwell looks at the middle computer between the Captain's chair and first officer chair and then turns to Captain Mitchell and chimes in.